As solid state light sources become more commonly used in lighting devices, customers desire products that look similar to, and provide similar light outputs as, conventional lighting devices. Solid state light source-based lamps that are designed to replace incandescent and halogen lamps typically have a socket, just as the conventional lamps do. Solid state light source-based lamps that are designed to replace fluorescent lamps typically have two pins on each end, just as the conventional lamps do. Such tubular retrofit lamps differ electrically from the fluorescent lamps they are designed to replace. In a typical fluorescent lamp, the pins on one side of the lamp are not electrically connected within the lamp to the pins on the other side of the lamp. In a typical tubular retrofit lamp, the pins on one side of the lamps are electrically connected within the lamp to the pins on the other side of the lamp.